Queen of Hearts
Queen of Hearts is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on January 17, 2005 on CTV Television and on July 15, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Juice Newton. Summary Ellie's broke and, if she can't raise some rent money, she's faced with the prospect of moving back in with her mom. She's so desperate that high-stakes gambling with Alex starts to look like a good idea. Meanwhile, Paige wants to know what Matt's hiding from her. Main Plot Struggling to pay the rent, Ellie discovers she can earn money by playing Euchre with Dylan's hockey team. When Alex wants to play for more money, Ellie has to decide whether or not to gamble her rent away. Sub Plot Paige and Mr. Oleander are having a secret relationship, but the two are having difficulty finding any place private where they can be together, even resorting to secret meetings in the boiler room. Their dates are continuously interrupted and when Matt stands Paige up on one date, she wonders if he still seeing his ex-girlfriend behind her back. Paige goes to his apartment to confront him, but discovers he lives in a poor, beat-down apartment with a leaky roof. Realizing she wasn't trusting him, their relationship becomes even stronger as Paige uncovers the side of him that he had been hiding. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Queen Of Hearts" by Juice Newton. *This episode marks the death of Ellie's pet ferret, Bueller Nash-Cameron. *This episode marks the final appearance of Caroline Nash. |-| Gallery= 43532.png 3534.png 4332.png 43432.png 533.png buellergrve.png 3453.png Queen-of-hearts-4.jpg 332.png 633.png 5336.png 676.jpg 5326.png 764.png 453.png 632.png 86443.png 7543.png Queen-of-hearts-1.jpg 6532.png 7653.png Queen-of-hearts-3.jpg 7432.png 56323.png Tumblr lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr.jpg queenofhearts (1).png queenofhearts (2).png queenofhearts (3).png queenofhearts (4).png queenofhearts (5).png queenofhearts (6).png queenofhearts (7).png queenofhearts (8).png queenofhearts (9).png queenofhearts (10).png queenofhearts (11).png queenofhearts (12).png queenofhearts (13).png queenofhearts (14).png queenofhearts (15).png queenofhearts (16).png queenofhearts (17).png queenofhearts (18).png queenofhearts (19).png queenofhearts (20).png queenofhearts (21).png queenofhearts (22).png queenofhearts (23).png queenofhearts (24).png queenofhearts (25).png Marco-Dylan-Ellie-degrassi-1383861-644-477.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Tumblr mb3az0qOwM1qc1tpr.jpg QOH-0018.jpg QOH-0017.jpg QOH-0016.jpg QOH-0015.jpg QOH-0014.jpg QOH-0004.jpg tumblr_lsisy1Yu3y1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lsitb06Zhn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lsitbbrp9P1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lsisxsmvpt1qc1tpr.jpg Elliealex.jpg Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg 5654g.jpg 5543g.jpg 655b.jpg Martinggg.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Adam Bloch as Ben *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Marjorie Chan as Meeri *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos (voice only) *Tyler Gallagher as James *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Kirsten Kieferle as Caroline Nash *Ted Ludzik as Mr. Martin Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Alex: "Move to Wasaga with Sean if you're lonely or suck it up and go home." Ellie: "My mom was drunk. Always drunk, right up to the night she lit the house on fire." Alex: "But she's sober now and paying your rent. All the time trying to make things right with you. Wow, what a monster." *Craig: "Marco, with your hair all big like that, you kind of look like Ashley." Marco: "I was sans product this morning, Craig." (to Ellie) "And you said it looked fine!" *Ellie: "It's open." Mrs. Nash: "It's the middle of the night, Ellie. There's no emergency?" Ellie: "I had to be sure of something." Mrs. Nash: "Sure of what?" Ellie: "That you could come over. That you were sober. You weren't drunk." Mrs. Nash: "You woke me as a test?!" Ellie: "I wrote a letter to Mr. Martin. It says I'm giving two months notice." Mrs. Nash: "Oh, so you're coming home!" Ellie: "I...I said I wrote it, Mom. I haven't given it to him. Not yet." Mrs. Nash: "But you're going to?" Ellie: "No more drinking?" Mrs. Nash: "The best I can do is try. Day by day. Try." Ellie: "Then promise me you'll try and make it easy for me to trust you." Mrs. Nash: "Come home, Ellie. I'm tired of being alone." Ellie: "Yeah. Me too." |-| Featured Music= *''"Alexander"'' by Sekiden *''"Pretty Blue"'' by Melissa McClelland *''"Reframed"'' written by Headstones & Colin Cripps *''"Rosamunde Entracte"'' written by Schubert, arranged by Korten *''"Sudden Impact"'' by Flash Bastard *''"The Entertainer"'' by Jim McGrath *''"Tell Me Why"'' by Jakalope |-| Link= *Watch Queen of Hearts on YouTube *Watch Queen of Hearts on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes